


Project Hunter

by Angel23



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 13:29:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel23/pseuds/Angel23
Summary: The human race is at extinction, Umbrella is fighting for control while Alice and her friends fight for survival as the dead keep rising, but the dead aren’t the only things rising from the ground as Umbrella activates their secret weapon. Project Hunter or so they thought





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any character except for Clementine

Prologue

Who knew the apocalypse would last this long, today it celebrates a decade of blood and decay and yet the dead seem to be a never-ending army.  
Four years ago in Raccoon city, a place filled with rubble and darkness, but above all it was empty except for one little girl stood in the middle of it, her feet stood on the top of the Hive directly in the middle of the large crater. The girl had dirty blond hair, bright green eyes, pale skin covered in dirt and cuts, a white dress down to her knees and a bloody hunting knife in hand. She looked around before her eyes spotted an Umbrella solider impaled by a rusty steel cable, lying on the ground a couple of metres away and began walking towards the corpse.  
Upon arrival, she started stripping him down, putting on his pants, shirt, boots and belt to make sure her new baggy pants don’t fall. She pilled the leftover bullets into her pockets, placing her knife in her belt and checking the shotgun and pistol to find it was still loaded. With the shotgun in her hands and the pistol in her belt she gave a final look around before she began the climb out of the crater into the world.


	2. The Meeting

In Washington Alice, Abe Wong and Wesker were searching the remains of the city for survivors, but so far found no such luck in finding survivors of either side of the war.   
“Have you found anyone?” Wesker asked as he turned to face Abe and Alice who were standing a couple feet away from him “Nothing but dirt and stone” Abe answered as she looked around. He gave her a light nod before turning to Alice who was starring at the remains of the Washington Monument “Alice?” he asked, but she didn’t respond. Abe took notice of her slience and started walking towards her with Wesker, only he didn’t get too close. Abe putting a comforting hand on Alice’s shoulder, seeing the woman didn’t react at all as she spoke “You did all that you could, there was nothing else you could have done” Alice shocked her head in response “I could of saved her, I should of” Alice replied. Abe sighed before stating “You can’t save everyone, I know you cared for that girl, but no one saw it coming, even if you were faster than lighting you couldn’t of prevented her fate” Abe then took her hand off Alice’s shoulder as the woman turned around to face her. “Let’s keep moving, the dead could be anywhere” Wesker spoke before he started walking off, the two glanced at each other before they started following him, following the river.

A couple of hours later; the three defeat a couple of zombies along the way with two being mutant, but other than that their travels were going smoothly. That was until a strange electric sound alerting them, they looked around as they followed the sound to a have collapsed building. With Alice going first, she lead the group through the building until they spotted a couple of TV’s hanging off the back wall. They walked up to it before the Red Queen flashed onto the screen stopping the three dead in their tracks “Red Queen” all three spoke as they starred at the child on the screen. “Alice, Abe, Wesker if you want to beat Umbrella once and for all you need to find Project Hunter” Red Queen stated causing Abe and Alice to look at her confused while Wesker glared “So they have succeeded after all?” he asked making his companions look at him confused before turning back to face the Red Queen. “Yes and it was a bigger success then they have predicted, four years ago Project Hunter escaped the Hive since then Umbrella have been trying to track her down and failing each and every time they have gotten close” Red Queen answered, the left screen suddenly changed from her face to the face of a child. The more Alice looked at the child, the stronger the need to protect this child grew, but why she couldn’t figure out.   
“She is only a child” Abe pointed out “Yes, but she is the most powerful weapon the world will ever know, more powerful then you Wesker” The Red Queen replied making Wesker look at her surprised. “How is that possible?” he asked making the Queen turn around to face him and answer “Classified” she then turned around so she could look at all three of them “So what is your decision, will you find project Hunter and save humans or will you ignore my request and let humanity turn to ashes?” Red Queen asked making the three turn to look at each other. “Is she telling the truth this project Hunter is the key to end the apocalypse?” Abe asked making Wesker sigh “All I know about Project Hunter that it’s Umbrellas priceless project, but this is the Red Queen we can’t trust her and even if we find this girl she will most likely kill us” Wesker stated making them nod in response. “Why are you helping us? What do you get out of it?” Alice asked watching the queen go silent for a couple of seconds before she answered “Lets just say that I’ve been convinced that Umbrella is the true threat to the human race and I was made to protect them, sometimes you have to make the hard sacrifices to protect the many” Alice glared up at her along with Wesker and Abe.   
“Where is the child now?” Wesker breaking the tension in the room; the screen under the queen changed to a red and black map with a white glowing dot “Like you Alice she can disappear off the grid completely when she wants to, my scans have picked up she is in Washington and has been here ever since the start of Washington’s last stand” the Red queen answered. “So Alice what are we going to do? I vote we find the child” Wesker stated making Alice turn around to face the others, seeing Abe nod as she spoke “I agree, we can’t let Umbrella get her” Alice turned to look at the map before turning back to face them. “Then let’s go get her” Alice stated making the Red Queen smile “Good I will contact you when you have found the child, take that phone on the table, it will help you track her down, but you must hurry before she disappears again” the Red Queen replied. The rest of the screens turned black except for one with the queen’s face still on it and the phone in front of them which turned on revealing the map and the whereabouts of the girl. Alice snatched it off the table as the three started walking away, but were stopped when the Red Queen shouted “Goodluck!” the three turned around to face her just in time to see the queen turn her screen off, letting the room fall into darkness. They then turned around and started following Alice out, heading back into the sunlight.

An hour later; the three were still searching the rubble of the city without any success of finding the child. “This is useless” Wesker stated as they continued to walk “She’s here somewhere look she stopped moving” Alice pointed out making Abe sigh “Question is what are we going to do after we find her, how does she have the power to save us all?” Abe questioned. However before anyone could answer the group got distracted by a loud unhuman scream, they looked around until their eyes spotted a huge winged mutant creature. “Shit” Alice and Abe comment, the three instantly pulled out their guns and started firing at the creature. The creature screamed again as it got sprayed with bullets before deciding to start flying straight towards them. “RUN!” Alice yelled, the three started running away while the creature used it’s tale to pick up a car and throw it at them, luckily flying over their heads crashing in front of them landing against a giant pile of stone and what was cars. They turned around and watched the creature fly within a good distance away from them; they tried to keep shooting at the creature, but their bullet supply ran out before any serious damage could be done. It screamed, but just as it was about to launch down at them the creature’s head and upper chest exploded, sending blood covering the three and the body plummeting straight down to their feet.  
They turned around, taking a couple of steps backwards as they saw a teenage girl with messed up dirty blonde hair with red stricks, bright green eyes, slightly sun tanned skin, a grey slightly ripped singlet, dark brown drizar-bone jacket, long black cargo pants, brown belt armed with two guns one a shorn off shot gun and the other a regular hand gun with bullets lining the distance, black boots, a portable flamethrower and katana hanging on her back and a custom built grenade launcher slash army rifle in hand. She stood on the car wreck with a smile on her face as she jumped down, taking a couple of steps towards them “Well hello there, heard you three had a little trouble” she spoke as the three looked at her surprised “Your Project Hunter?” Alice spoke making the teen turn to face her with a grin on her face “Yeah that’s what they call me, my name is Clementine and your Alice if I’m not mistaken” Clementine answered. Alice looked at her surprised as she comment while watching Clementine take a hold of her gun with one hand while resting it on her shoulder “You know who I am” Clem nodded. “Yes and I know you Abe and Wesker” Clem spoke making the other two look at her surprised “How do you know our names?” Abe asked as the teen turned to face Abe “I know all who work for Umbrella and those who did work for Umbrella, come on we need to moving I got things to do” Clem answered before she turned around and started walking away causing the three to start catching up to them.

Two and a half hours walk later the group made it to the edge of the city where a large black truck stood covered with dirt, blood and thick metal plating. The others stood a little surprised when they watched Clementine run up to the truck, taking out her keys and unlocking it. “Welcome to my home away from home, the undefeated vehicle I named Shredder. Just watch this” Clem stated as she jumped up into the truck, the three watched a good distance away as at all of the sudden, long metal shard shaped poles burst out of the vehicle covering the whole length. Clementine hanged out of the vehicle with a smile on her face seeing them look surprised “This babe can wipe out herds of dead, suited for all heights I can slash up dead if I ever so feel like it” Clementine stated as she flicked the switch making the poles disappear within the metal plating. Abe and Wesker looked shocked while Alice looked impressed as she started following Clementine around to the back of the truck, Abe and Wesker slowly followed after them.   
Clem opened up the back to reveal one wall was covered in weapons and tools with a decent sized wooden bench sitting underneath, the other side had a shelf secured to the wall, further down behind the shelf which stretched halfway the length of the vehicle a couple of bunk beds were setup along the wall, on the other side was a ladder leading to the roof, resting against the back wall was a two chest and fairy lights lining the some of the walls and most of the roof providing light. “Wow” Alice comment as they entered the vehicle “Indeed this is amazing” Wesker spoke as he inspected the set up. Abe began inspecting the walls, giving light taps before turning to face Clementine “You made it bullet proof” Abe spoke as she turned to face Clementine who was resting against the ladder “Yep I have found that there is a lot of greedy bastards out there, a girl needs to be prepared” Clementine answered making Abe smile and nod in agreement. “Come on you haven’t seen the roof” Clem spoke before she turned around and started climbing the ladder.  
“I like her” Abe stated making the others smile, not as big of a smile as Alice had on her face as they started following up the ladder.  
The roof was a hidden balcony with solar panels, a few chairs nailed at the back and spikes covered in a strange yellow liquid. Alice started walking towards it, but as she was about to touch it Clementine came out from behind her, pulling her back. “I wouldn’t touch that stuff if I were you, this stuff is very good with keeping those bat mutants away, but if a human touches it you will be guaranteed to get sick, shit yourself constantly and die” Clementine stated before she turned around and started walking to the chairs, taking a seat on one as Alice looked around before she started walking over to her. “What’s with all those beds down there, you have a group somewhere?” Alice asked as she took a seat next to the girl who sighed distracting the others as they started walking over. “No I don’t have a group it’s just me…In this world there are those who create groups, those who walk along and those who create groups only to make hunting other people easier. I on the other hand travel to find those good people and help them survive, providing weapons and gear to help them. Sometimes I reach a group and they are under attack by the dead or some bastards so I help fight back and if their base is overrun by zombies I take them with me and drop them off somewhere safe” Clementine answered seeing Alice nod lightly, Abe and Wesker took their seats on the other side of the roof. “So what do you get in return?” Wesker asked making Alice and Clem turn their attention to him as Clem answered “A place to stay, a bit of food, some help with the modifications to Shredder. I’m not asking for much and I don’t stay that long anyway” Wesker hummed in response. “I’ve seen many set ups during the years, but none as impressive as this” Abe comment making Clementine smile “Thanks Abe, speaking of deliveries I got one to make, you guys joining me in Shredder or are you three going to follow me on foot?” Clementine spoke as she got up from her chair, making everyone else follow. “You know why we came to find you?” Alice asked seeing Clementine’s smile turn cheeky “Yep, but do you?” Clementine replied before turning around and started walking to the ladder climbing it down, the three glanced at each other before they started following the girl.  
They followed her out of the truck, closing the doors behind them before they started climbing in the cab with Clementine in the drivers seat, Abe and Wesker sitting on the bed and Alice in the passenger seat. “Alright let’s get this party started!” Clementine stated as she started up shredder hearing it roar as she turned on the radio. Abe and Wesker looked unimpressed as Clementine and Alice started singing along to the song Paradise City by Guns and Roses as they drove out of Washington city.

That night driving down the barren highway; Alice and Clementine were quietly listening to the music while Abe and Wesker fell asleep with Abe on the top bunk and Wesker on the bottom. “So you were in the Hive all this time?” Alice asked turning to Clementine as she heard her hum in response “They raised me from birth, taught me how to fight, how to kill, to hunt and all of those other stuff kids learn in school. When I was younger before I got moved to the Hive I was living in the Russian Umbrella settlement, they would put me in a nice home with two clones and we would pretend everything is happy until they unleashed the zombies then my mission was to protect them. This exercise was to teach me loyalty, so when I would be sent out to the real world I will be able to protect my army. They trained me to obey them, to love and protect them, but they didn’t believe that I would run from them” Clem answered making Alice look at her surprised. “When I turned seven they moved me to the Hive, for extensive training, each day it got harder and harder, they taught me a lot, a year before I left they started to experiment on me, using me for test their bio weapons and then I decided one day enough was enough so I broke out” Clem added, Alice’s face was surprised then turned to look at her curiously “How did you break out?” she asked. Clementine turned to look at her as she answered “I killed them all, filled that place with corpses” as Alice was about to speak the radio turned on as a familiar voice came through “Clementine where are you?” the voice spoke making Alice look at the radio surprised. Clem smiled as she grabbed the hand held radio and started speaking through it “Hey Claire how’s it going?” Clem smiled as she heard Claire spoke back obviously unimpressed “You were supposed to be here two hours ago, what’s taking so long you useless truck blew up?” Clem and Alice turned to face each other with a smile on their faces “Sorry Claire, I was helping a couple of people get unstuck, I will be there in three hours with the toys” Clem spoke through the radio hearing Claire grunt from the other end. “You better or I’ll track you down” Claire threaten, the radio made a couple of static noises as Clementine hanged the radio handle back on the dash. “Claire’s alive” Alice softly spoke amazed making Clem laugh “Yeah she’s alive, you know she’ll be calling back in two and half hours time calling me slow old granny and making fun of my dear baby, you want to take the call or do you want to shock her in person?” Clementine asked. Alice looked at the radio before turning her attention back to the girl while answering “I’ll surprise her in person” the two started to laugh as they slowly turned their attentions back to the road.   
“How did you two meet?” Alice asked, Clem let out a sigh before she answered “I saved her life and she saved mine, since then she became my biggest customer for weapons and gear. We look after each other” Alice nodded the music began to fill the cabin again.


	3. An unlikely friendship

Three and a half years ago; Clem was walking through what was city of Chicago, now it is just a burnt down city of dead. Following her instincts, sneaking past the dead sometimes sneaking up behind and killing them before they could make a sound. She made her way into a clothes shop and started looking for a shirt that doesn’t have Umbrella written all over it. Her pants didn’t hold the Umbrella brand, but her shirt did causing her a lot of trouble with other survivors.  
Soon Clementine walked out of the shop wearing a fresh grey singlet she looked around hearing engines far in the distance. “Come on girl let’s get this show on the road” Clem spoke to herself as she walked over to the next shop which was a guns and hunting gear store.   
Inside the store it was dark with smashed up glass and a flipped table off to the left side of the room, she walked over to it immediately figuring out someone wanted to use it as a wall by the old blood splatter and bullet holes in it. Clem let out a sigh as she started walking around picking up the leftover bullets for her shotgun and whatever else she can find that’s useful.

Just over a minute later Clementine ran to the safety of the flipped table, making sure her shot gun was ready to fire as she peered over the table, watching the road as a couple of people started leading a car through the streets, moving rubbish out of the way for the car. Clementine watched a red hair woman stood leading the pack “Keep an eye out we don’t want the dead to get the upper hand!” Claire shouted making everyone nod as they scavenged around for supplies. The more Clem watched her, the more she felt like she knew the woman, but couldn’t think of where she knew her from.   
At all of the sudden the girl spotted a zombie sneaking out of it’s hiding place and started walking up to Claire while her back is turned, opening his mouth to reveal it’s tenticles. Without thinking Clementine immediately aimed the gun and fired, blowing up the zombie’s head just as Claire turned around to stab it. Surprised the woman started looking around trying to find who just saved her “shit” Clementine whispered as Claire turned around to face her group “WE GOT COMPANY!” she yelled causing all the members to rush back to the car with guns ready as they looked around as a couple of zombies started coming out of the nearby shops.   
The sound of glass breaking alerted Clem as she got up and turned around to see a large zombie come around the corner, heading straight for her. Instantly the girl wacked the zombie in the face with the gun, letting it fall to the ground before yanking out her knife and stabbing it in the head instantly killing it. The sound of more gun fire and yelling alerted her as she turned around to see a giant axe carrying zombie walking towards the group “Shit!” she spoke grabbing a katana that was lying next to the table before bursting out of the broken glass window. The moment her feet touched the outside concrete she started firing round after round of shot gun bullets at the giant, trying to distract it’s attention away from the group. This worked very quickly, but it also distracted the survivors to her as well “GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!” she yelled causing all except for Claire to jump into their car, watching as the giant started making his way over to the girl.   
It’s head was covered in holes, making his movements slow down, but not killing him. Quickly she ran out of bullets causing her to look down at the weapon in hand “ah shit” she then looked up just in time to see the giant swing his axe towards her, jumping out of the way just as it smashed into the ground. Throwing the shot gun away she used her new Katana to chop off the giant’s arm causing it to scream loudly, using it’s other hand to back hand Clem causing her to fly over to the other side of the street smashing through a glass wall. The giant got up, picking up the axe with it’s other hand as it started storming over to Clementine who was slowly picking herself up having glass shards in her shoulder and back.  
It tried to chop her up again, but she dodge the attack, jumping out of the way back into the street. As it was going to attack again, shots were fired at the back of his head, both turning around to see Claire was standing away from her group with a shot gun of her own firing at the creature who started storming over to her. Taking this opportunity Clem made a run straight for it, skidding on the ground as she swung at the giant’s leg, chopping his leg clear off. Screaming the giant fell on his good knee, but before it could do anything else Clem chopped off its head watching it fall down on its back while she herself got covered in blood.   
The girl breathed heavily as she turned to face the red head “You okay?” the girl asked making the woman look at her confused. “Yeah I’m good” Claire replied making the girl nod “Righto” the girl spoke and started walking away, taking a couple of steps before the blood loss was too great, collapsing onto the ground falling to sleep.

Six hours later Clem started waking up to find herself lying on a bed in what looked like it used to be some teenager’s room once. She looked around until she found Claire sitting on a chair at the back of the room fast asleep, right next to Clementine’s gear. She looked down to see the only thing she was wearing was her pants and bandages “I really liked that shirt” Clem softly spoke making Claire wake up with a kind smile on her face “Your awake, your shirt is safe and sound you lost a lot of blood and we had to take care of them before it could get any worse” Claire spoke making Clem look up returning that smile. “Thank you” Clem replied making the woman shake her head “Don’t thank me, thank our doctor she’s the one who deserves the credit, you were the one who saved my neck back there were you?” Claire stated making Clem nod in response. Claire then got up and started walking over to the girl’s side, sitting down on the bed just next to her feet “I’m Claire by the way, what’s your name?” Claire asked seeing the girl suddenly grew slient, removing the smile from her face “I don’t have one” the girl stated making Claire stare at her surprised. “How don’t you have one, what kind of parents don’t give a child a name? How old are you?” Claire asked, Clem let out a sigh as she answered “I’m thirteen and I don’t have any parents as far as I’m aware they died when I was born” Clem then looked away starring out at the door. Claire looked at her sadly when an idea popped into her head “Well lets give you a name, how about Clementine that’s a cool name it kind of suits you” Claire spoke making Clem look up at her with an raised eyebrow “Clementine, why does that name sound familiar?” the girl asked. Claire gave her a grin as she replied “Maybe because you were sent flying into that shop” Clementine laughed making Claire laugh with her “Clementine I like it!” the girl stated making Claire look at her happily. “Good thank you for saving us Clementine” Claire stated making Clem smile “Your welcome Claire” Clem replied, before anything else could be said a knock at the door alerted them both. “Come in” Claire spoke, the two watched as the door opened to reveal a twelve-year-old girl carrying a bowl and clean cloth “Sorry to interrupt, but the wounds need to be redressed” the burette spoke making Claire nod as she raised from her seat “Clementine meet our Doctor Angela” Claire spoke watching the two girls smile at each other. “Hello Clementine, I’m so glad to see you awake” Angela spoke while walking over to the girl, placing the items on the bedside table “Me too” Clem answered. Claire smiled while humming as she started making her way out of the door “I’ll bring you some food later” Claire stated before leaving the room seeing Clem didn’t take her eyes off the doctor as she closed the door.  
“Alright I’m going to clean out your wounds so it might sting a little” Angela stated as she soaked one cloth in water “Go for it” Clem spoke as she watched Angela start removing the bloody bandages and begin the cleaning process.


	4. Old friends reunite

Back in the present, the group watched as the sun started to rise over the city of Chicago, but that wasn’t the only thing flying. “Looks like we got trouble” Abe spoke as she and Wesker checked their ammo in their weapons “Clem we’re under attack where are you?” Claire shouted through the radio as Clem switched the button to turn her truck into a deadly porcupine “Hang on Claire I’m here!” Clem quickly spoke through the radio before pressing harder on the pedel and tooting her horn distracting the dead mutants towards them as Claire’s base came into view. “Alice take control of that controller and aim for them bat bastards!” Clem ordered making Alice nod as she immediately took a hold of what looked like an Xbox controller attached to the dash. Those flying mutant flying zombies started racing towards Shredder, Alice waited for a few seconds before she pressed the X button which made a large cannon shaped gun appear out of the grill of the truck, she then pressed the b button causing the weapon to shoot rapid flying bullets shredding the flying creatures in a matter of seconds. Alice started to laugh as she heard Clem yell happily “Try the A!” Clem turned the truck to face a massive group of dead as Alice pressed the a button causing the cannon to start shooting fire out of the barrel, setting the entire group on fire as they collapsed on the ground. “WAOOO!” Clem yelled happily as she started driving her truck around the walls of the base shredding everything it touches.

Ten or so minutes later, all the dead were covering the outer lands of the base in blood, ashes and bits of zombies. The group parked diagonally outside the gates of the base just as Claire’s group started to pour out armed and ready to kill as a few walked off to inspect the damage done to their walls. Clementine, Alice, Abe and Wesker stood side by side in front of Shredder just as Claire walked forward stopping in her tracks “Alice your alive!” Claire stated surprised making Alice grinned while giving a wink. Suddenly a now teenage Angela ran out of the group stopping for a second when her eyes spotted the girl she’s been looking for “Clem!” Angela spoke “Angie!” Clem replied as they ran up to each other with Angela jumping into Clementine’s arms.   
The rest of the two sides walking up to each other, shaking each other’s hands except for Alice and Claire who hugged each other tightly for a couple of seconds before pulling away. “I thought you were dead” Claire spoke making Alice let out a huff “I thought you were dead too” Alice replied making the two smile at each other. “Well at least someone is enjoying themselves” Abe chuckled making everyone turn around to see Angela and Clementine were standing their kissing each other, ignoring everyone else’s stares. Alice and Claire took a step away from each other before Claire turned her attention to everyone else “Alright let’s go back inside, don’t get yourself eaten!” Claire spoke, specifically aiming the last part at the lovers as everyone started heading inside while a couple of guards start resuming their post on the walls. 

Half an hour later; Clementine and Angela walked into the dining room to find Alice, Claire, Abe and Wesker tucking into breakfast. “Hey guys” Clem spoke as the two-walked hand in hand with a plate in the other hand as they sat down at the table, distracting everyone from their breakfast. “Hey Clem how much ammo do you have in stock?” Claire asked making Clem turn her attention towards her while answering “Well I got enough to supply everyone two rounds on anyone’s choice of weapon, double for pistols and snipes” Claire hummed as a woman with short black straight hair walked by “Abigall I need you to start getting our new ammo supply out of Shredder and start passing them out!” Claire ordered watching Abigall turn around to face her. “Of course, Hey Clementine which box you have them in?” Abigall asked as Clementine reached into her pockets before throwing her the keys “The left, there’s also two tool batteries for you” Clementine answered making Abigall smile brightly at her. “Thanks mate” Abigall replied before she turned around and ran out of the room “That’s Abigall, she’s our mechanic, so what brings you guys here?” Claire spoke. Abe, Wesker and Alice glanced at each other before Wesker asked “Can we go someplace private?” Claire nodded making everyone get up and started walking out of the room. 

They all soon found a empty what must have been an office as the Red Queen appeared on the largest screen in the room, making everyone gather round. “Good you have completed part of the mission, now with Project Hunter at our side the second part will begin!” The Red Queen stated making everyone except for Clementine and Angela look at the screen confused. “What are you talking about? Can you explain what is happening?” Wesker asked making the queen smile for a second before she explained “Umbrella’s original plan was to wait out the apocalypse and send Project Hunter to finish off the what the virus started, however that changed when she left. So for their plan B they have finally constructed send a bomb to wipe out every human and zombie on the planet while they stay safely underground, this bomb contains a special vial that will incinerate everything it touches. Your mission is to destroy the vial and replace it with the anti T virus, releasing that into the air will destroy anything the T virus had created and saving humanity” Angela turned to face Clementine while Claire turned to face Alice, both Umbrella projects turned to face their girls giving them a reassuring smile. Abe took notice of this with a raised eyebrow, but decided to not say anything as she made the Red queen her main focus “What changed you were all for the destruction of humanity months ago?” Abe questioned. “Humanity’s fall was never my plan, it was to protect it. The Red Queen you fought for the pass two years isn’t me at all, but a new model Umbrella created after they shut me down. But thanks to Clementine and Angela I was able to escape the Umbrella system letting me roam freely through the computer world, trying to help them whenever I can. However I’m not the only one Umbrella upgraded!” the queen answered before turning her focus to Wesker making him look confused as everyone else started watching him. “What are you talking about?” Wesker asked making Clem huff “When you betrayed the company, they decided to create a clone of yourself, they designed him to be more evil and supposedly more powerful. Do you know how I could tell that you were the original, he doesn’t like to get his hands dirty” Clem answered. Wesker didn’t look impressed at all as the Red Queen continued “Now back to business, the bomb is located at the Hive and you have until midnight tonight to be on the road, by the directions and heat readings midnight will be the best time to head towards the Hive without any delay” the phone in Alice’s hand beeped making her look down to see the map to the Hive had appeared on her screen. She then turned back to face the queen as Claire asked “How are we going to save the world it’s not like Umbrella is going to let us walk in that easily?” the queen turned her attention to Claire with a grin on her face “By my radar you have enough humans in your group to help destroy the Hive once your inside that is, but I would recommend to get a distraction plan” the queen stated as she turned to face Clem with a look that reads ‘hint hint’. This made Clem laugh as everyone turned to face her “Oh I got that covered” she replied making the queen smile “Good by my radar you might want to start now and for the rest of you I will be attaching myself only to Alice’s phone so I will be always in touch and I suggest that you all get prepared and enjoy life as you know it. Some might die, but one thing I know for sure that all of Umbrella will die down there” the queen spoke. Alice let out a light laugh “Some things never change” Alice comment “Goodluck” the queen replied before she disappeared off the screen. “Well I better get the distraction plan prepared, but before I do Angie I got some new toys in my boot you wanna help try them out” Clem spoke with a grin as she gave Angela a wink making her giggle as she took Clem’s hand with the two running out of the room.  
The rest of them watched the two leave, Alice and Claire watching with raised eyebrows “Did I see what I think I just saw?” Claire asked “Yep!” Abe and Alice answered. “I…Well it’s good to see them happy” Alice comment making everyone nod in response “We better….get things started, it’s nearly nine now” Claire replied. “Speaking of things, I’m going to see what Abigail up too” Abe stated with a cheeky wink before she walked off making everyone look at them surprised. Claire and Alice then turned their attention to each other and started checking each other out with smirks on their faces “Looks like we got plently of time on our hands” Claire spoke “It be a shame to let it go to waste” Alice replied. Wesker watched them, rolling his eyes as he started storming out of the room “Will you two wait until I’m out of here before you start acting like rabbits” he spoke, closing the door behind him leaving them alone. 

It was only six hours later that Claire and Alice had emerged out of that room; Alice and Claire meet up with Wesker to start the recruiting for the mission to save the world which resulted in more than half of the group joining them on the quest. The rest of the day was spent training and preparing for the mission, Abe and Abigail however weren’t seen at all for the rest of the day, but Claire, Alice and Wesker sometimes heard them.

Half an hour till departure everyone was loading up the vehicles which included Shredder, Clementine rode her Harley Davidson into Shredder with Alice watching amazed. “That’s an awesome bike you got there” Alice spoke as Clem walked out of the back of Shredder straight towards her while smiling. “Thanks she is a beauty, hey I need to tell you something that you should really know” Clem spoke walking Alice to the front of Shredder as her face turned serious. “What is it?” Alice asked, her own face turning serious; Clem took a deep breath while looking down at her shoes before raising her head to look up at Alice “The thing is the only thing I was raised to know about my parents was that they are brilliant strong women, blue for the virus and green for the antivirus or otherwise known as Alice and Claire Redfield” Clementine explained. This made Alice look at her surprised which brought Clem’s smile back on her face “Yep I’m your daughter got your hair with a mixture of both yours and Claire’s and I also got Claire’s eyes. Sorry it took you so long for us to unite” Clementine continued. Alice smiled happily with a few tears running down her face before quickly taking Clem into a strong hug “I’m sorry I didn’t know if I did I would of got you out of their hands the moment you were born I’m sorry” Alice spoke. Clem was surprised at first, but she soon returned the hug letting a few tears of her own escape.   
The two stood there for twenty minutes holding onto each other before they slowly pulled apart with the same smile on their faces. “Come on let’s tell Claire” Alice spoke as they wrapped an arm around each other’s shoulders, walking towards the others in search of Claire.  
It only took them a couple of seconds to find Claire just walking out of the gates heading towards Shredder when she stopped to see Alice and Clementine walking towards her. “What’s going on you two?” Claire asked as they stopped in front of her, seeing Alice look at her serious. “Claire there’s something you should know…meet our daughter Clementine” Alice spoke, Claire starred at them both shocked. “I KNEW IT!!” two voices yelled, they turned around to see Abigail and Abe who were the ones yelled that remark with Wesker standing next to them surprised. Claire then turned her attention back to Clem, taking a couple of steps towards her “Your my daughter” Claire spoke seeing Clem wink before replying “I do have your eyes” Claire laughed before she brought her daughter into a strong hug, holding her up in the air then letting her down again. She held her for a couple more minutes before pulling away “At least I got to name you, that’s one good thing I’m doing right as a parent” Claire stated making Clem and Alice laugh. “Come on let’s get this show on the road” Wesker spoke as walked to his car with the three girls glaring at him as they watched him walk away. Abe and Abigail walked over to the car Wesker is climbing into while the rest of the group started piling into their car. The family started walking to the front of Shredder with Angela running up to the family, Clem and Angela immediately grabbed each other’s hand before they started climbing into the cab of the truck with Claire and Angela in the cab while Alice took the passenger’s seat and Clem sat in the driver’s.   
Right on Midnight the newly formed family started leading the convoy off on the long drive to The Hive.


	5. The Final Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter for this story hope you enjoyed it

Two hours of driving it took the group to arrive parking their vehicles a few metres from the drop off to the Hive. Pilling out into the open the newly formed family stood in front; Clem took a couple of steps forward towards the edge before turning around smiling. “What’s that face for?” Claire questioned sharing the same confused look with Alice “Calling the rest of the army!” Clem answered taking a couple of steps away from the group. With everyone watching her, Clementine’s eyes turned black with white glowing orbs then turned her head to the sky letting out a terrifying inhuman scream.  
This scream seemed to attract the dead towards the group, surrounding them with their eyes glowing white. The living trained their guns on the dead, but the dead just stood facing them, leaving a good distance between the two kinds. After a couple of seconds Clementine stopped screaming, turning her attention to her family “ATTENTION!” she yelled causing all to turn their attention to her. “Now living don’t waste your energy on them unless their eyes aren’t glowing. Dead attack the Hive now!” Clementine command making the dead let out a roar before they started running towards the crater, giving the living their space as they ran down the drop face. Clementine and Angela quickly ran to each other, closing the gap with their mouths for a few moments before Clementine pulled away “Stay safe Angie!” Clementine informed making the girl smile. “Go kill some bastards Clem!” Angie replied with a smirk making Clem laugh before she ran over to her mother’s “You guys need to go all the way down to the bottom, they’ll be waiting for you Alice. My army and I will clear the rest of the building of their employees” Clem stated making the women take the teenager into a strong hug. “Do get yourself killed” Alice spoke feeling Clem nod as the three pulled apart “Be safe” Claire added seeing Clem nod and smile “That goes for you two as well!” Clem replied with a smirk before she took a running leap off the edge, joining the army below as Umbrella soldiers started pouring out of the Hive. “Let’s go while they are distracted!” Alice ordered making everyone else make sure they are geared up before making the descend to the Hive with Alice, Claire, Angie, Wesker, Abe and Abigail leading the charge. 

As the group walked into the Hive to find it almost completely dark except for the red lights illuminating along the walls. They followed the tunnel down until they spotted a giant wind turbine in the middle of the tunnel turned off. Alice and Claire glanced at each other before the two started walking forward “Oh you got to be kidding me” Abigail stated catching Abe’s attention. “What’s wrong?” Abe asked gripping onto Abigail’s hands as she watched the girl shake her head “We can’t climb through that, it’s just going to turn on and shred us all to bits especially me” Abigail answered scared. Abe gave her a gently smile, placing a kiss on the woman’s temple before commenting “I’m not going to let that happen!” Abigail nodded as the two held each other’s hand following the rest of the group through the turbines.  
The walk had no incidents, but as they were walking along the power suddenly turned on lighting up the entire room and turning on the turbine. “Hold on!” Alice shouted as everyone took a grip on the floor while they felt themselves being pulled backwards to the turbines. Abigail held onto the railing on the floor like there was no tomorrow as her grip started to slip. She let out a small yelp as she lost her grip before Abe quickly took a hold of her, holding onto the woman for dear life “I GOT YOU!” Abe shouted through the howling wind making Abigail smile up at her. However two from the group couldn’t hold on as they felt themselves fly backwards into the turbines to be shredded apart, sending blood towards the rest of the group. Abigail was scared shitless, fearing that this will be her fate as her grip on Abe started to losen “I LOVE YOU!” Abigail shouted just in time as she felt herself get ripped out of Abe’s grasp. She heard the girl scream “NO!” as Abigail flew in the air, Alice’s powers were fighting against the machine trying to turn it off until it final gave in. Instead of Abigail hitting the blades of the machine, she crashed into a person standing in front of them wrapping their arms around her tightly “Don’t worry I got you” the voice spoke making the woman look up to see it was Clementine standing in front of the now motionless fan.   
Clementine helped Abigail to her feet while Abe ran straight towards her, pulling the woman into her arms “I’m sorry” Abe whispered making Abigail hold her tighter. “It’s okay I’m still here you got nothing to be sorry about!” the woman replied as she pulled apart just enough to plant her lips onto Abe’s. The two stood there expressing their love while Alice, Claire and Anglia ran over to Clementine “Are you okay did you get hurt?” Alice asked while both herself, Claire and Angie started checking the girl for injuries; Clementine let out a light laugh as she replied “I’m fine, my army and Umbrella’s took each other out, but we can’t stay here long the noise outside stirred up the dead I didn’t convert. Lets get in and get out before they arrive!” the two mothers nodded as they turned around to face everyone else “Let’s go!” Claire shouted as herself and Alice started leading everyone else further into the tunnel.  
Clementine and Angie were about to follow when they were stopped by Abigail and Abe “Thank you Clementine!” they both spoke making the teenager smile at them. “No need to thank me, come on let’s kill the evil bitch!” Clementine spoke before she and Angie resumed to following the group while holding each other’s hand, Abigail and Abe closely following behind as they all walked further into Umbrella.

The group stayed together until they reached the official doorway to the Hive, from then they split up into two groups figuring that this way they will cover more ground and get this mission done much faster. Group one was led by Alice, Claire, Angie and Clementine with a few other members of the team, there goal was to reach the command centre and kill the leaders of Umbrella. Group two was led by Wesker, Abe and Abigail with the rest of the survivors, there goal was to stop the missile from launching. Once they were done, they would meet up with group one at the Hive’s ground zero.   
The groups faced some challengers along the way with many survivors dying for the cause, group one was almost reached the elevator to take them down below when a giant mutant stood in the doorway. “Another one?” Claire comment with just dealing not long ago with three, but this one was much larger. It roared at them, Angie quickly stepped in front of the group and stated “I got this one” causing a smirk to rise on Clementine’s face. Before Claire and Alice could react Angie pulled out two sticks from her back and combine them together, giving the now pole a twist a large axe shaped blade popped out. The giant started to run at them with two giant cleavers in each hand while Angie raced forward, quickly chopping off the giant’s legs in two easy swings making the creature scream as it hit the ground. It tried to get up off the ground, but Angie raced immediately to the side of it’s head before decapitating it clean off in one swop of her axe. She looked back to Claire and Alice who looked surprised and very impressed while Clementine watched on proud “That’s my girl” Clem stated making Angie let out a light laugh as she walked back to her girlfriend.   
From then the remaining four walked towards the elevator; the moment they got the elevator up and running they were quickly joined by Abe, Wesker and Abigail. Once all on board the group started there decent down to face the true monsters of the world.  
When they arrived ten minutes later, they found more Umbrella soldiers waiting below, but they were quickly dealt with by Abe and Abigail. “Go we’ll make sure no one escapes!” Abe ordered as more soldiers started coming out of the walls, the five nodded and started running through the main corridor.  
It wasn’t long before they reached the control room to find Dr Isaacs, Clone Wesker and to their surprise a human version of the Red Queen and an evil clone Alice standing at a large desk on the other side of the room with the Anti t-virus sitting in the middle of the table. “Well look what we have here Project Alice and our dear Project Hunter with there friends come to watch the world be reborn” Dr Isaacs spoke seeing the glare from the group. The original red queen appeared on the glass screen behind them stating “You have failed Dr Isaacs and Clone Wesker there is no escaping fate now humanity will survive!” this made the human queen laugh “And these are there saviours, how sad our heroes are just a bunch of failures” the human queen stated, her black eyes glaring at Project Hunter as both started walking towards each other. Alice and Claire started approaching Dr Isaacs while he was approaching them; the two Weskers however were eyeing each other off with the real Wesker watching his clone with disgust, Evil Alice and Angie glaring at each other as they approached. “I heard you don’t like to get your hands dirty?” Real Wesker stated making the other man huff “Why use my hands where I can use an army to do my biding!” the other man spoke. “Well in that case you won’t mind if I remove your hands!” The real Wesker replied with both of them removing their glasses to reveal that Wesker’s eyes were yellow and the clones was black like the dead that walk above.   
“You may have been powerful in the computer, but it doesn’t matter if you have a hundred clones of yourself I will kill each and every one of them!” Clementine stated as herself and the human queen started walking around in a circle eyeing each other off. “Your nothing Project Hunter, an old idea I’m the alpha here not you anymore!” the queen stated with a laugh with the red queen rolling her eyes “Bring it on bitch!” Clementine stated with her eyes changing to black and white. The two let out a scream at each other before charging at super speed, this resulted in everyone else to fight with Claire and Alice fighting Dr Isaacs, Wesker and Wesker battling each other using their super speed and Angie battling the Evil Alice clone. However this Evil Alice was nothing compared to the real one, even though she had power it was weak and so she summoned soldiers from the walls which were dealt with as easy as walking.   
With the battle between Clementine and the human queen using their powers even more, showing off their skill Clementine suddenly tackled the queen sending both herself and her through the glass look out down to the dark cave below. “CLEMENTINE!” Angie shouted watching her girlfriend fall, in rage she quickly dealt with Evil Alice slicing the clone into hundreds of pieces before running to the window to see her girlfriend and the human queen battling out with fire. Angela let out a sigh of relief seeing that her girlfriend was winning the fight, so she turned around and raced over to the desk, picking up the anti t-virus before turning around to face the red queen. “Okay I got the virus what do we do?” Angela asked while everyone continued to fight “You will need to hack into the umbrella system and overload the reactors and place the t-virus inside the combustor machine, once completed take the machine outside so it could realise the antidote into the air” the red queen explained making Angela nod as she turned around facing the desk seeing a computer screen light up on the desk. Without hesitation she began summoning the combustor machine out from the desk and hacking into the Umbrella system, trying to set the reactors into overdrive.   
Meanwhile with Alice and Claire they were taking turns fighting Dr Isaacs who wore a smirk as they fight him, Claire used her gun, Alice used her knife and hands while Dr Isaacs used batons. Both sides showing off their skills as they beat each other, suddenly Alice used her powers to send the Dr flying across the room crashing into a wall causing a giant whole and wires to be exposed sending sparks. Claire immediately started sending round after round into the Dr making him let out grunts in pain as the bullets passed through him. Alice ripped one broken wire from the wall before shoving it into one of the many exposed bullet wounds Isaacs wore, screaming in pain for half a minute before she removed the wire. “Is it true that Clementine is Claire and I’s daughter?” Alice asked lifting the man into the air by his throat; blood poured out of his mouth as he smiled “Yes….She would have been perfect, like mothers like daughter!” he answered before sneakily pulling out a hidden knife and sending it through Alice’s stomach. This action made Alice immediately drop him to the ground and take a couple of steps back and Claire immediately running to her side, using this opening instead of using his powers to send the women far away from him he turned to Angela who just managed to set the reactors into the overdrive. She turned to face Isaacs just in time to see him use his powers to send her flying out of the window behind her, down to the abyss below.   
Claire turned to face the Dr pulling out a knife she threw it at the man, feeling the blade piece his throat he smiled, but before he could pull it out he saw the yellow substance covering the blade making him look back at the mothers in fear. “You can thank our daughter!” Claire stated as herself and Alice watched the poison take a hold of the Dr, making him shake as his flesh started to melt off his body, collapsing to the ground.   
Claire immediately got Alice a seat on a chair, both turning to Wesker just in time to see him destroy his clone. The two gave him a nod who returned it “Now three down what’s the situation with the human red queen?” he asked seeing the women shrug noticing everyone was exhausted and wounded. “That woman has been dealt with, now you three need to get the combustor out of here before the whole place is destroyed!” the red queen answered making Alice and Claire look at her concerned “What about Clementine and Angela?” Alice asked as she raised back to her feet. “They are fine, there on their way back up here, but you three need to get the anti t-virus into the air now!” the red queen answered as the whole place started to shake, Alice picked up the machine and started walking out with Wesker leading the way as they ran to the elevator.  
It didn’t take them long to reach the elevator finding the whole place was covered in blood and bodies with Abigail and Abe standing in the middle of the mess. “Good to see you make it, now where’s Clementine and Angie?” Abe asked, but as Claire was about to answer Clementine and Angie ran over to their side covered in blood and dirt. “You didn’t think you could get rid of us that easily” Clementine stated with a crocked grin causing Claire and Alice to wrap their arms around the pair while the elevator started taking them back to the surface. 

Back outside next to Shredder; the group arrived placing the combustor onto the ground, finding that a horde of zombies approaching them in the distance at a speed walking pace. “Alice, Clementine get that thing up and running now, I’ll provide the cover!” Wesker stated as he raced off to kill the zombies, being joined by Abe and Abigail while Claire and Angela stood close to their girlfriends ready to fight. “How do we activate this thing?” Alice asked which was quickly answered by the Red queen “It requires your and Clementine’s blood to be activated, are you prepared to do this since it means all who are infected with the t-virus will be destroyed?” Alice and Clementine turned to look at each other, giving a nod before settling to their knees. “You ready?” Alice asked seeing Clementine nod, at that the two sliced their hands opened and poured their blood into the holes stick out of the machine until it light up green. The two then looked at each other as a green button appear glowing in front of them before they pressed it together.   
At all of the sudden the machine opened up and a blue mist was shot up straight into the air causing every zombie to suddenly collapsed onto the ground, with the sky lit up with blue lights. They all watched amazed until the sound of Alice and Clementine collapsing to the ground distracted the group. “Alice, Alice can you hear me?” Claire asked as she raced to her girlfriend’s side, holding onto the woman while Angela was at Clem’s, holding her tight “Come on Clem stay with me” Angela whispered, scared for her lover’s life. Wesker, Abe and Abigail watched on as the Hive blew up sending fire and ashes everywhere, making the sink hole go even deeper then it already was. However Claire and Angela didn’t care about that, they were too worried about their possible dead girlfriends, the same girlfriends who were infected with the t-virus.

Many hours passed until Alice and Clementine finally awaken to find their lovers immediate awaken to find their lovers wrapping themselves around them. “Don’t do that again!” Claire spoke before planting her lips onto Alice’s while Angela was kissing Clem all over “You really scared me” Angela spoke making Clem laugh. “Don’t worry love I’m not going anywhere!” Clem stated before Angie and herself started kissing each other.  
After a while the four raised back to their feet, Alice turning to face Clem who turn to face her “Looks like we made it, How?” Alice asked seeing Clem look at her with a crocked grin “I guess the fact we never died and came back as a zombie had something to do with it” Clem answered before they all turned around to see what was the Hive, now just a pit to the abyss. “So what now?” Claire asked turning to see the group, seeing each member shrug in response “What you do now is live!” a voice suddenly spoke, looking down at the broken combustor to see a screen with the Red Queen’s face appeared on it. “There’s still people out their that need our help” Alice stated seeing the queen nod “Yes the anti t-virus like the t-virus will take time to spread around the whole planet, but it should make killing the dead even much easier. Good luck!” the queen stated before the screen sparked and smoked. “I don’t know about you, but I would like to find a place with no zombies and relax their for a while before continuing on this quest to rid the world of the virus!” Wesker stated making everyone look at him with a smile on their faces “That actually is the best idea I heard in a while, how about a beach that would be fun!” Abe spoke with a smirk on a face making Abigail smile like a giddy child. Wesker sighed and rolled his eyes “You two need to get a room away from me” Weaker stated before he walked away, back to his car while Abe and Abigail walked off in the other direction towards the jeep giggling.   
Clem reached into her pocket and pulled out a set of keys before throwing them at Alice “Here I bet you wanna take the bike for a ride!” she spoke with a wink before herself and Angela walked over to Shredder, climbing into the cab.   
Alice and Claire wrapped their arms around each other, looking into their eyes “So wanna take a ride on the bike with me?” Alice asked happily. “That’s not the only thing I want to ride!” Claire stated cheekily making Alice laugh before the two leaned in and kissed passionately.  
However this was soon interrupted by the sounds of car horns blaring, breaking the kiss to see the two cars and Shredder blasting their horns at them. The two newly lovers laughed, walking to the back of truck to hop onto the bike before driving off with Shredder right behind followed by Wesker in a ute and the Jeep. The convoy drive along the highway heading to California on broken roads, Alice rode front seat on the bike with Claire clutching onto her with the sounds of Guns and Rose’s Paradise city blasting their ears. Inside the Shredder, Angela wrapped her arms around Clem and rested her head on the girl’s shoulder while the girl drove the truck with one hand on the steering wheel and a wicked grin on her face. “Looks like I got myself a family!” Clementine stated making Angela laugh and kiss the girl’s neck “Yep forever!” Angela replied as the group drove off towards their holiday destination and once they were board of relaxing on the beach it was off to rid the world of the zombies and the mutants one city at a time. 

The end


End file.
